The modern furniture industry, always intent on research regarding new forms which will comply both with the need to obtain good aesthetic effects and with the requirement to keep production costs to a minimum, has not yet satisfactorily solved the problem of making available modular furniture elements which, with a limited number of different shaped elements which can be mass-produced, will enable the production of a multiplicity of different types of room furniture for differing purposes and having different layouts or plan arrangements.